Information and media sharing has been redefined with the advent of the Internet. The World Wide Web contains billions of web pages that contain information. By routing through a portion of the Internet, the information in each web page can be consumed by the user. Recently, public collections of information such as online encyclopedias and directories have also surfaced. These public collections of information, also known as large-scale open access databases, are used as reference material by thousands of users every day. The reference material can be used in creating presentations or Interactive Infographics on a desired topic.
With the plethora of information available on the Internet, it has become time-consuming to locate relevant information. Information is added to the Internet every day and as a result, the time and effort required to search through the information is exponentially increasing. Moreover, relevant information that is found needs to be processed before it can be incorporated into an existing presentation or Interactive Infographic. This process can be complex and time-consuming.